injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Regime Soldiers
Regime Soldiers are trained and enhanced humans that make up the bulk of the army for Superman's Regime. Injustice Comic Year One The soldiers make their first appearance at the end of Year One, appearing during Superman's speech to signify his growing numbers. Year Two The soldiers are first stationed in Gotham City after Superman declares that Commissioner Gordon has failed in his duties to protect the city and clean it of crime. A single Regime soldier harasses a couple out late, stating they have violated the curfew Superman has installed in Gotham. He grabs the man's arm, breaking it, but is interrupted by Harvey Bullock. The detective tells the soldier to calm down and go easy on the couple, but the soldier only states that Bullock is also out past curfew. When Bullock attempts to show the soldier his detective badge, the soldier backhands him through a nearby store window. When a badly wounded Bullock begins reading the soldier the Miranda rights, the soldier simply states, "You are no longer the law here." and proceeds to beat Bullock with his nightstick, hospitalizing the former officer. The soldiers attempt to disperse a civilian protest, but when the Gotham citizens refuse to return to their homes, the leader of the soldiers grabs a woman, only to be struck with a cane by an older woman. Two Regime soldiers are harassing a couple of teenagers out past curfew, seemingly enjoying their greater power, with one breaking a young man's ankle while holding him upside down. Their fun is interrupted when a bullet ricochets off one of the soldier's helmets. The soldier drops the kid and sees GCPD detectives Bullock and Montoya, with her gun drawn. The soldier attempts to remind her that bullets have no effect on them when she shoots out the eyepiece of his helmet, simply because she can. The soldier discards the damaged eyewear and recognizes Bullock, having been the same soldier who put him in the hospital. The soldiers advance on the two, batons out, and demand to know what they are doing. Instead of answering, Bullock and Montoya wait for the super-heroine Huntress to drop down from above, using electrified kali sticks to take out their communications. Bullock then close-lines the two soldiers through a nearby warehouse wall, and while the soldiers are shocked that they seem to have the same enhanced abilities as them, they are still willing to fight. Batwoman then appears and beats the same soldier who put Bullock in the hospital into unconsciousness, prompting his partner to flee through a wall, only to be knocked out by Commissioner Gordon. Gordon then orders the two to be taken as prisoners instead of arrested. Several Regime Soldiers are seen patrolling the streets of Gotham. Commissioner Gordon later knocks a single guard out to slip past him. Superman reveals in a newscast that over the lost seven months, more Regime Soldiers were established all around the world in different countries where Superman and the Justice League claimed to have toppled 'rogue nations', further spreading Superman's sphere of influence and control. Several dozen Regime Soldiers have gathered around the Hall of Justice to protect it. They are still caught off-guard by Harley Quinn strapped with explosives and are left disorganized after the blast, resulting in several of them being easily taken down by the GCPD resistance, and the Hall is seized by the resistance. Several Regime Soldiers have been hidden away, their hands bound by large cuffs and contained in cells in an unknown location by Catwoman. Year Four Year Five Injustice: Gods Among Us The soldiers first appear at the end of Batman's chapter when the Dark Knight and the Joker arrive on the Regime Earth, quickly appearing in great numbers in Metropolis and ordering him to surrender. Batman manages to subdue them with a sonic disruptor and escape, the Joker also escaping and hijacking a Regime soldier's vehicle. They next appear saluting their leaders Superman and Wonder Woman as they arrive in Ryker's to interrogate the alternate Batman. They later invade Joker's Asylum, led by Hawkgirl and Nightwing in an attempt to eliminate the clan and kill the alternate Joker, but the forces are subdued by the arrival of Batman and the duplicates from the alternate Earth, forcing Nightwing and Hawkgirl to retreat. The soldiers next major appearance is at the battle of Ryker's Island against the alternate Aquaman's crab beasts. After this, Superman decides to use his massive army to level Metropolis and Gotham. Sinestro is later seen giving a rallying speech to a large battalion of Regime soldiers before preparing to execute traitors still loyal to Luthor, though the Flash intervenes at the last moment, stealing their weapons. The Regime soldiers begin their attacks on Metropolis and Gotham, aided by Aquaman's Atlantean armies, though they are combated by Batman's Insurgency and more Luthor loyalists. Eventually, the arrival of the alternate Superman forces the entire army back, and after their leader is defeated, the army is disassembled and the soldiers presumably arrested alongside their leaders. Other Appearances Regime Soldiers can be seen at certain parts of the game, they can be considered a "Cameo Appearance": *They can be seen on the Stryker's Island stage at the "Yard" in the background. *They can be fought on some S.T.A.R. Labs Missions. *They also appear in Deathstroke's ending under the mercenary's employ as his New Titans. They also appear in the Intros and Outros for Regime and Lockdown Superman (and Cyborg Superman, in the case of the Outros). *In the Intro, three Regime soldiers are seen pointing guns at the opponent, only for them to back off as Regime/Lockdown Superman touches down on the ground, with one of them saying "Huh? Superman? Oh, he's got this..." as he arrives. *In the Outro, after the opponent heeds Regime/Lockdown/Cyborg Superman's demand that they kneel before him upon being defeated, some Regime soldiers arrive by Superman's side, presumably to take the losing player into custody. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman strength, speed and stamina *Invulnerability *Trained in weapon use *Some hand-to-hand training Appearance All Regime Soldiers are identical in appearance, wearing full body black armor with various weapon holsters covering it, the Regime symbol on their shoulders. They wear identical helmets and facial gas masks with red eye pieces. Gallery RSST.PNG|A large group of Regime Soldiers. Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Regime Member Category:Villains Category:Comic Characters Category:Humans Category:Background Characters Category:Characters